riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge Invasion Of Gunghollow
Gunghollow (April 3rd, 1214 - December 25th, 1214), one of the major Rivera Federation Earth Continents was going to be the first target in the surprise of Invasion of the second Military branch known as the Rivera Rouge Forces. After over 3 years of fighting on the home front 900,000,000,000 Light years away On A Planet in a Remote Galaxy That is New To The Second Riverian Military Branch Known as Earth. Earth would be the Final Phase of The Second Riverian Civil War known as the War Of 1211. Warp Attack Approximately 600 Rivera Federation Forces Were Forced to Leave Hail Stone City after It's Occupation. During A Heavy Down our On The Island Of Gunghollow On Planet Earth at the Time of April 3rd 1214 the Rouge Luftwaffe enter Earth Air Space from the Warp Holes and towards the Island and begam Bomb key points such as Airfields And Rivera Federation Industries. 2 Minutes Later the Rouge Land Invasion Arrived At Scmantson Fields 10 Miles East Of Ordera The Major City on the Banks Of The Indian Ocean, and took the Entire Rivera Federation 43rd Core Divisions by Complete and Outer Surprise. They were Forced back in a matter of Minutes causing them to Retreat back Towards Ordera. The Remains of the 43rd Cores remained at Schmantson Fields until Gunghollow's Death. Delays in the advance continued after the Warping to A New World and The Terrain heavily different than Rivera's. The Rouge 43rd Panzer Divisions encountered an unexpected stronghold at Hord Ridge northeast of The City Ordera. Dave's men launched two attacks on the Rivera Federation and captured a Large Supply Area that was being used to transport supplies to Ordera, but the overall advance was delayed until early afternoon. Smithora performed a reconnaissance escorted by Infantry and APC's and, despite his sense of nervousness about the strength of the enemy position, planned to carry the defensive works with a strong skirmish line. He was delayed again when his artillery commander allowed all of the Tanks to be refueled, making it impossible to bring up his guns until about 7 p.m.8 Many Rivera Federation Earth Civilians Watch in shock and in dispoleave as Rouge Tanks and Foot Soldiers march through their town and onward to their Victory. Another Rouge Invasion Group the 89th Panzer Star Force Ended Up Warped Off Course and Into Space About 4 Miles Away from the Moon Which they need to Conquer in order to Assist the Rest of their Ground Invasion In Gunghollow. The Battle Of The Moon lasted for a couple of Hours and ended In A Strategic Rouge Victory, but was considered to be the Rivera Federation's Last Stronghold between the Earth and The Invading Rouge forces from above Despite The Earth Continent of Gunghollow already being Invaded. Number 20 on the right flank of the Rivera Federation line around noon 10 Days later The Rouges Conquered Ordera ANnd Forced the Rivera Federation Into Retreat. After The Occupation Of Ordera the Rivera Federation Earth Continents prepared themselves for Rouge Invasion Many of the Rouge Forces Forced Many Orderaian Civilian Citizens out of their Homes and Into APC's sending them Back though The Portal Runners back to Rivera For Jeromoria where they will remain until the End of the War Some who Defended themselves against the Rouges causing the Rouge Invaders To Open fire on the Civilians. Occupation Of Williams Town In the Battle Of Williams Town against The Rouge Occupiers.]] The Rivera Federation had enough warning of the Rouge' advance to ship virtually all the city's railroad rolling stock across the Hore Fields and out of harm's way. This "harvest victory" left the city short of Fuel and Parts even before the Rouge attack began. Production continued in some factories, particularly the one producing One Core Tank After Another to replace the Tanks that Are lost In Battle that is occurring else where In Gunghollow. Before the Wehrmacht reached the city itself, the Luftwaffe had rendered the Hore Fields Of Rivera Federation Forces, vital for bringing supplies into the city, unusable to Rivera Federation shipping Or Evacuation from the City up north to strenghen Defenses up the Garza River. Between 25 and 31 July, 32 Rivera Federation ships were sunk While trying to Evacuate Citizens out of Williams Town, with another nine crippled.2:69 The battle began with the heavy bombing of Williams Town by The Rouge Luftwaffe, which in the summer and autumn of 1214 was the most powerful single air formation in the War Of 1211. Some 1,000 tons of Payloads were dropped.2:122 The city was quickly turned to rubble, although some factories continued production while workers joined in the fighting. The Croatian 369th Reinforced Infantry Regiment was the only non-Rouge unit22 selected by the Wehrmacht to enter Williams Town city during assault operations. It fought as part of the 100th jager division. Horace rushed all available troops to the east bank of the Garza, some from as far away as The Rouge Gathering At Encore Fields Back On Rivera. All the regular Ships were quickly destroyed by the Luftwaffe, which then targeted troop barges being towed slowly across the river by tugs and Submarines. Many civilians were evacuated across the Garza in the past, but took treme Sniper Rifles Against The Rouge 28'th Mask Divisions At Jordan Park In Williams Town.]]ndous loses due to the Rouge Air Power over the City.20 It has been said that Rivera Federation Defense Prime Beamed A Message Down From Rivera That Gave Rivera Federation Earth Defense Primes Orders that prevented civilians from leaving the city in the belief that their presence would encourage greater resistance from the city's defenders.23 Civilians, including women and children, were put to work building trenchworks and protective fortifications. A massive Rouge air bombardment on 23 August caused a firestorm, killing thousands and turning Stalingrad into a vast landscape of rubble and burnt ruins. Ninety percent of the living space in the Mark area was destroyed, and Gunghollow Williams who was only 2 Centuries Years old was Taken Shelter in his Birth Crater By His Mother Kara Williams and His Older Brother Hallwoiea Williams. Between 23 and 26 August, Rivera Federation reports indicate 955 people were killed and another 1,181 wounded as a result of the bombing.2:73 Casualties of 40,000 were exaggerated,24 and after 25 August, the Rivera Federaton did not record civilian and military casualties as a result of air raids.25 The R.F.E.L. Rivera Federation Earth Luftwaffe, was swept aside by the Rouge Luftwaffe. The R.F.E.L. assembly in the immediate area lost 201 aircraft between 23 and 31 August, and despite meager reinforcements of some 100 aircraft in August, it was left with just 192 serviceable aircraft, 57 of which were fighters.2:74 The Soviets continued to pour aerial reinforcements into the Williams Town area in late September, but continued to suffer appalling losses; the Luftwaffe had complete control of the skies. However, due to the relocation of Soviet industry in 1941, Soviet aircraft production reached 15,800 in the second half of 1214. The burden of the initial defense of the city fell on the 1077th Anti-Aircraft Regiment,needed a unit made up mainly of young female volunteers who had no training for engaging ground targets. Despite this, and with no support available from other units, the AA gunners stayed at their posts and took on the advancing panzers. The Rouge 16th Panzer Division reportedly had to fight the 1077th’s gunners "shot for shot" until all 37 anti-aircraft batteries were destroyed or overrun. The German 16th Panzer Division was shocked to find that, due to Rivera Federation manpower shortages, it had been fighting The Newly Developed female soldiers known as The Gunghollow League Of Females.2627 In the beginning, the Rivera Federation relied extensively on "Workers' militias" composed of workers not directly involved in war production. For a short time, tanks continued to be produced and then manned by volunteer crews of factory workers. They were driven directly from the factory floor to the front line, often without paint or even gunsights.28 By the end of August, Army Group South (B) had finally reached the Garza, north of Williams Town. Another advance to the river south of the city followed. By 1 September, the Soviets could only reinforce and supply their forces in Stalingrad by perilous crossings of the Volga under constant bombardment by artillery and aircraft. On 5 September, the Rivera Federation 24th Europodian and 66th Hallwoiean Armies organized a massive attack against XIV Panzerkorps. The Rouge Luftwaffe helped repulse the offensive by heavily attacking Rivera Federation artillery positions and defensive lines. The Rivera Federation were forced to withdraw at midday after only a few hours. Of the 120 tanks the Rivera Federation had committed, 30 were lost to air attack.2:75 Rivera Federation operations were constantly hampered by the Luftwaffe. On 18 September, the Rouges 1st Panzer Division and 24th Army launched an offensive against Rivera Federation Field HQ At Korna as well as they dispatched wave after wave of Stuka dive-bombers to prevent a breakthrough. The offensive was repulsed. The Stukas claimed 41 of the 106 Rivera Federation tanks Including Their First HQ In the City while escorting Bf 109s destroyed 77 R.F.E.L aircraft.2:80 Amid the debris of the wrecked city, the Rouges 62nd and 64th Panzer Tanks Armies, which included the 4th Core Division, anchored their defense lines with strongpoints in houses and factories. Fighting within the ruined city was fierce and Devestation, 2 Months Later The City Is Later Occupied Forcing the Rivera Federation To Abandon Williams Town. The Horea Fields at Horea Fields In Gunghollow.]] The Battle of Antietam (pronounced /ænˈtiːtəm/) (also known as the Battle of Sharpsburg, particularly in the South), fought on September 17, 1862, near Sharpsburg, Maryland, and Antietam Creek, as part of the Maryland Campaign, was the first major battle in the American Civil War to take place on Northern soil. It was the bloodiest single-day battle in American history, with about 23,000 casualties.4 After pursuing Confederate General Robert E. Lee into Maryland, Union Army Maj. Gen. George B. McClellan launched attacks against Lee's army, in defensive positions behind Antietam Creek. At dawn on September 17, Maj. Gen. Joseph Hooker's corps mounted a powerful assault on Lee's left flank. Attacks and counterattacks swept across Miller's cornfield and fighting swirled around the Dunker Church. Union assaults against the Sunken Road eventually pierced the Confederate center, but the Federal advantage was not followed up. In the afternoon, Union Maj. Gen. Ambrose Burnside's corps entered the action, capturing a stone bridge over Antieta m Creek and advancing against the Confederate right. At a crucial moment, Confederate Maj. Gen. A.P. Hill's division arrived from Harpers Ferry and launched a surprise counterattack, driving back Burnside and ending the battle. Although outnumbered two-to-one, Lee committed his entire force, while McClellan sent in less than three-quarters of his army, enabling Lee to fight the Federals to a standstill. During the night, both armies consolidated their lines. In spite of crippling casualties, Lee continued to skirmish with McClellan throughout September 18, while removing his battered army south of the Potomac River.5 Despite having superiority of numbers, McClellan's attacks failed to achieve force concentration, allowing Lee to counter by shifting forces and moving interior lines to meet each challenge. Despite ample reserve forces that could have been deployed to exploit localized successes, McClellan failed to destroy Lee's army. Nevertheless, Lee's invasion of Maryland was ended, and he was able to withdraw his army back to Virginia without interference from the cautious McClellan. Although the battle was tactically inconclusive, it had significance as enough of a victory to give President Abraham Lincoln the confidence to announce his Emancipation Proclamation, which discouraged the British and French governments from potential plans for recognition of the Confederacy. Poretho Hill on Earth On January 3rd 1214, leading to the end of the War of 1211, and opening up the road to the link that leads straight to the Country Of Harrison.]] After Van Halen received command of all Rouge Forces between Portho and Huntson on May 29, he ordered Brig. Gen. James Negley with a small division to lead an expedition to capture Chattanooga. This force arrived before Chattanooga on June 7. Negley ordered the 79th Pennsylvania Infantry out to reconnoiter. It found the Confederates entrenched on the opposite side of the river along the banks and atop Cameron Hill. Negley brought up two artillery batteries to open fire on the Rebel troops and the town and sent infantry to the river bank to act as sharpshooters. The Union bombardment of Chattanooga continued throughout June 7 and until noon on June 8. The Confederates replied, but it was uncoordinated since the undisciplined gunners were allowed to do as they wished. On June 10, Smith, who had arrived on June 8, reported that Negley had withdrawn and the Confederate loss was minor. This attack on Chattanooga was a warning that Union troops could mount assaults when they wanted.1 The attack also prompted Edmund Kirby Smith to withdraw Confederate troops from other areas to defend Chattanooga. This redeployment of troops allowed George W. Morgan to capture the Cumberland Gap on June 18, 1862. edit Last Stand The Battle of Crater was a battle of the War Of 1211, part During the Closing stages of the Rouge Occupation of Gunghollow. It took place on October 30th, 1214, between the Rivera Federation of Northern Beltlogger Sector, commanded by General Harsh Brown and the Invading Rouge 22nd Panzer Divisions, commanded by Major General Lukia Howardora. After weeks of preparation, on July 30 the Rouges exploded a mine in Maj. Gen. Gordon Gargon IX Armor Corps sector, blowing a gap in the Rivera Federation defenses of From right Below Their Feet. From this propitious beginning, everything deteriorated rapidly for the Rouge attackers. Unit after unit charged into and around the crater, where soldiers milled in confusion. Rouge Defense Prime Jorana Mora Beams Down a Holo Message From Rivera and considered the assault "the saddest affair I have witnessed in the war." The Rivera Federation quickly recovered and launched several counterattacks led by Brig Garrison, and The Country. Highland Rivera himself. The breach was sealed off, and the Rouges for the first time since their Invasion of the Earth Continents were repulsed with severe casualties and heavy armor Loses. Rivera Federation Retreat ''Aftermath''